<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet sounds by matthwatson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950362">sweet sounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthwatson/pseuds/matthwatson'>matthwatson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>supermega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Brotherly Affection, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drabble, Lullabies, Other, no incest stuff please dont be weird about this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthwatson/pseuds/matthwatson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>harrison sings carson to sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet sounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ahhhhh ive returned and unsurprisingly with more age regression (which is even more vague this time ffs)</p><p>this is also really short i wrote it in like twenty minutes so. dont bully me</p><p>anyways ty enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>with his head resting against his brother's chest, body wrapped up in a thick fluffy blanket dotted with hello kitty cartoons, carson listened intently to the sound of harrison's voice as it lulled him to sleep; his soft, gentle tone, singing a sweet melody that made everything feel so safe.</p><p>as if nothing could hurt him, not even a hair on his head could be harmed, if he had the safety of his brother's arms and the sound of his voice that clouded his head, a honey-like mumble that he never tired of.</p><p>a smile on his lips, carson nuzzled his head closer to harrison's chest, pulling his blankie tighter around his body. when he was so small like this, moments like the one they were in now were a treasure to him; there was no judgement, just security and love that he surrounded himself in, things that reminded him of being a kid and getting the exact same treatment from his mother.</p><p>"feeling sleepy, baby?" harrison's voice murmured, breaking from his singing to check on his baby brother who had both eyes closed, a little bit of drool pooling from the corner of his mouth that the eldest was quick to wipe away with his thumb.</p><p>carson nodded lazily, babbling something incomprehensible. what he got in return was the reward of his hair being stroked, working as a remedy to soothe him to sleep even quicker along with harrison's singing &amp; his gentle words that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. </p><p>soon, his voice began to fade off as carson started to feel himself slip into slumber, mumbling and nuzzling closer to his older brother subconsciously - and as he fell asleep, warm &amp; most of all happy, the last thing he heard were the gentle words of his brother singing a sweet:</p><p>"i love you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>